


You Seduced Me With Science (Thunderscienced rewrite of "She Blinded Me With Science")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFktLBniA9A">She Blinded Me With Science</a>" by Thomas Dolby. I knew from the second I started this series that I wanted to write this, but it took me until now to finally figure out how to word it. I love how it turned out, and I hope you do, too! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Seduced Me With Science (Thunderscienced rewrite of "She Blinded Me With Science")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



It's chemistry in motion  
When you lay your eyes on me  
Have me feeling emotions  
That are rather new to me  
You seduced me with science  
" _Bruce seduced me with science!_ "  
And your fine biology

When you're working close to me  
Seducing me with science - science  
I can smell your sweet cologne  
Seducing me with science - science  
" _Science!_ "  
" _Science!_ "

Mmm - But it's chemistry in motion  
When you lay your eyes on me  
Have me feeling emotions  
That are rather new to me  
Mmm - But you seduced me with science  
" _Bruce seduced me with science!_ "  
Perfect body geometry

When you're smiling just for me  
" _Seduced me with science - science!_ "  
" _Science!_ "  
I can hear your heart beating  
" _Seduced me with science - science!_ "  
" _Science!_ "

It's chemistry in motion  
When you're making love to me  
My hormones in commotion  
Our two souls now in harmony  
You seduced me with science  
" _Bruce seduced me with science!_ "  
And taught me technology

**Spoken** :  
" _By the Nine, Bruce Banner - you're beautiful!_ "  
I-  
I don't believe it!  
Bruce, come back my friend!  
You Hulked out, now you're fighting me!  
I'm all bruised and broken  
You threw me to and fro  
And I liked it!

But! - It's chemistry in motion  
When you lay your eyes on me  
Have me feeling emotions  
That are rather new to me  
Mmm - But you seduced me with science  
" _Bruce seduced me - with science!_ "  
You seduced me with -


End file.
